


Warmth | Gruvia

by lockbuster



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gray Fullbuster - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, fullbuster, gray x juvia, juvia lockser - Freeform, juvia loxer, juvia x gray, lockbuster, lockser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockbuster/pseuds/lockbuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when on a mission together, gray truly thinks about juvia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth | Gruvia

**Author's Note:**

> i like the prompts "kissing in the rain" and "fluff", so i combined them. hope you like it!   
> p.s: ooc, sorry :(

gray never needed warmth. he never seeked it out. he never bothered with it. that was, till he met the one and only juvia lockser.

god, that girl drove him insane.

he didn’t know what it was or how she did it, but with her around he suddenly was filled with warmth and the moment she disappeared it was as if his body had been drenched in cold water. it began with small warm bento boxes of hearty meals, then articles of clothing, and soon enough it was her very existence that provided him with an insulation that made him never want to let go.

he didn’t know what had made him realize this, maybe it was the moment after tartaros, maybe it was the six months without her, or maybe it was that tear filled first kiss they shared after the big war against zeref. of course, all that was in the past and now he was with her almost one year later, travelling through the mountains on their way back from a week long job.

“my feet hurt.” juvia whined as they took a few cautious steps down, and gray frowned. the mountain was steep but did have a pathway. “we just have to get to the next town before sunset. come on.” gray said, attempting to think positive even though his feet were also dying. his hand reached out to interwine with hers and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

seconds after that encouraging ‘speech’ from gray, it began to rain. heavily. instead of making it into the next town, gray made a makeshift fort out of ice and allowed them to lay under it for a night. juvia had curled herself up beside him, sharing her body heat with him and allowing him even more warmth than he could ask for.

juvia knew gray was cold; she always did. yet she fell in love, and somehow, melted the ice around him. it was tough, heartwrenching, and tiring, but she did it. now she sat beside him, listening to rain patter against the ice above them. she had never liked the rain, it contained too many bad moments.

however beside him, in his warmth, nothing was bad. nothing would ever be bad if she had gray. almost everything she did was for him, for that precious smile he showed her whenever they were alone and she did something for him. she didn’t know that all she had to do to make him smile was be there for him, so she instead would make him things.

“juvia?” gray said, almost in a whisper, and juvia tilted her head to look at him, letting out a small hum. their heads were centimeters apart, and he gave her a small smile. “just checking to see if you fell asleep.” he said, and she shrugged. “i won’t fall asleep till i say good night, you should know that gray-sama.” she said, and he laughed.

moments like that were what made juvia smile, what made everything all worth it. the warmth that filled her as she heard him laugh, the butterflies that soared in her chest, it all made everything better and for a moment she forget about everything going on outside that small ice fort in the mountain. as his laugh came to a stop, juvia gave him a smile and allowed her eyes to meet his own.

“good night gray-sama.” she said softly, and gray chose to whisper back a good night, but without any words. instead, he leaned down and closed those few centimeters between their lips.

that was the only warmth gray needed in his life, no matter how harsh the cold or rain happened to be.

_~owari~_


End file.
